It is generally known to provide various types of cleaning devices with removable and replaceable cleaning elements, such as a sponge or the like. However, the removal and replacement of these known types of cleaning elements usually requires removal and replacement of the attachment means, such as threaded nuts, bolts and the like. The attachment means may become corroded in use and may require special tools to remove and replace the attachment means.
In an attempt to overcome the problems associated with the removal and replacement of the cleaning element, U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,462 discloses a cleaning device in which an elongate sponge-type cleaning element is held in position by sharp tips integrally molded with opposed end portions of a support member. The sharp tips slant outwardly toward the respective ends of the support member and penetrate into each end portion of one side of the cleaning sponge. The sponge is attached to the support member by longitudinally stretching the sponge and hooking it at each end over the oppositely slanting sharp tips so that the sponge is held at opposite ends of the support member and is maintained under tension in the medial area extending between the slanting sharp tips at opposite ends of the support member.
While the cleaning element of the device of this patent can be easily removed and replaced, only the outermost portions of the cleaning element are securely attached to the support member and the central portion of the cleaning element is not secured against lateral movement during use. Also, the longitudinal tension on the cleaning element may adversely affect the liquid absorption and cleaning characteristics of the cleaning element.